A set-top box is a computing device that connects a television, or display device, to an external digital signal source. The set-top box converts the digital signal into video content for display on the television. It has become increasingly popular and common for cable, satellite, and traditional broadcast service providers to incorporate a digital video recorder (DVR) with the set-top box. The DVR encodes the video content that the set-top box receives into a digital format, such as MPEG-1 or MPEG-2, and stores the video content on a hard drive for later playback. The DVR and set-top box allow the viewer to pause the video content during a live television program, rewind the video content during a live television program, and record video content associated with a television program for later viewing.
In one embodiment, the video content that the DVR records may include advertisements inserted between program segments. Typically, this video content is scheduled network programming that includes preselected advertisements broadcast at specified time slots in the video content. When the DVR records this type of video content, the recorded content includes the program segments in addition to the original advertisements broadcast with the program segments. Thus, the playback of the recorded content includes the program segments and the original advertisements.
In another embodiment, the video content that the DVR records may include pre-positioned targeted advertisements during the presentation of recorded or live programming material. Targeted advertising is a feature that results in a transition to an advertisement other than the default broadcast advertisement. Pre-positioned advertisements are those advertisements that are downloaded or recorded at the DVR set-top box system (e.g., on a hard disk or other local storage device) in advance, with the intent of being used to replace or augment advertising already present in existing (recorded) or anticipated (network delivered) entertainment program material.
Currently, when a viewer selects for playback video content stored on the DVR, the DVR or set-top box does not collect viewing statistics during the playback of the video content. When the video content includes advertisements such as preselected broadcast advertisements and pre-positioned targeted advertisements, the viewing statistics are important for advertisers and other interested third parties. Thus, there is a demand for a method and system for collecting, storing, and reporting viewing statistics during playback of video content. The presently disclosed invention satisfies this demand.